Candy Debts
by The Mad Hatter Effect
Summary: Until finally a note finally read, 'Yeah, I owe ya a couple bags of candy.' :: BreakxOc oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing besides Reks. Isla belongs to xXMarch HareXx.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so where are the contractor pendants then Reks?" Gilbert inquires, folding his arms over his chest in amusement as he glanced down at his little sister through adoption.<p>

"Show me where it's at and I'll show you what it looks like," Reks shot back, staring up at the man who's amused smile only grew at this statement. Isla watched this exchange between siblings with a large smile of her own.

"C'mon," Gilbert answers with a sigh, turning around and gesturing for the two to follow. "I can't believe you don't remember."

"I know they come in packs of eight!"

"Sixteen pack."

"O... Oh..."

Another chuckle at Reks' expense left both Gilbert and Isla as both girls flanked Gilbert who lead the way. "So far you've gotten the color wrong (how you did that when you _have_ a contractor pendant around your neck is beyond me, the pack number wrong and you don't know where they are. This is looking promising," he taunted, sparing Reks a glance. She pouted up at him in return.

"Hey!"

This exchange continued between the two, and Isla was glad to see that even though Reks had no memory still of Isla. Isla was merely glad that her best friend from so long ago had found someone to confide in and let her guard down around in Gilbert. The trio stopped in one of Pandora's many storage closets as Gilbert opened a cabinet and gestured inside an expectant look shot at Reks.

"Show me."

"Hmmm..." Being the shortest of the three Reks was forced to stand on tip toe to peer into the many containers before reaching in and pulling out a piece of cardboard, several of the contractor pendants placed alongside the cardboard on either side. "This!"

"Yeah! You got it right!" Gilbert finished the joke by patting Reks on the head, smiling despite the irritated glare on her face now. It wasn't often Gilbert was the one able to joke around like this with anyone. Usually he was the one getting picked on.

"At least you know what they look like and where they are now," Isla spoke up, taking the proffered pendant from Gilbert as she had finally found the chain she would make a contract with. Thus the trip to this storage room to find the contractor pendant.

"Hey... I never had to know where they were before! I know where Break's candy stashes are though." Reks nodded at this as they left the room, once again both women flanking Gilbert. "Desk in his room, topmost right drawer in the back corner is his main one."

As Isla and Gilbert shared a disbelieving look at this Reks nodded in assurance of this claim. Neither could believe that Break would just leave one of his candy stashes in such an obvious place.

Meanwhile up in Break's room he stood, the topmost right drawer opened as he had exhausted his personal stash he always had with him. Of course nothing was in it and this caused a frown to twist his expression. His eye roved to that of the pile of papers on the desk, ones he had ignored in favor of satisfying his sweet tooth first, thinking the pages were merely more paperwork from Pandora.

Now that he looked closer he could recognize the messy scrawl that was Reks', a single line on each paper.

_'Took a piece of a candy!'_

_'Had another one!'_

_'Yeah, I owe ya another piece.'_

Until finally a note finally read, _'Yeah, I owe ya a couple bags of candy.'_

Break blinked before a wide grin stretched over his lips at this; Reks was in his debt, so to speak.

**-Extended Ending-**

Reks yawned, leaning against the table laxly, chin in hand as she gazed around with half-lidded eyes. There was nothing to do and it wasn't like she could go and do much as of the moment. She yawned, running a hand through her messy hair before resuming her previous position.

"My, my~ So here's where my little candy thief has been hiding~," trilled Break's voice from behind her playfully. Before Reks could respond to this, warms wrapped around her shoulders, Break's face burying into her neck causing her to tense and her heart to thunder loudly in her ears. She could feel her face heating up too.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Mmmm, you owe me," Break answered with a chuckle, lifting his head up to be heard. Before Reks could answer to this statement (she couldn't deny it, after all) Break leaned further around her, tilting Reks' face to meet his. Reks could feel her heart flutter as Break's lips captured hers in a light kiss that lasted for just a second or two.

Reks stared unsurely at Break as he pulled away only a fraction of an inch, smile still on his face as he answered; "That's repayment for one piece~."

Reks face flushed redder at that logic, though she couldn't deny not having enjoyed it as Break stole another kiss soon after.


End file.
